1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric, and more particularly to a fabric that has at least one channel formed integrally with the fabric to reduce a cost of the fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
A normal sewing machine can produce only a piece of fabric. However, the fabric such as a bra may be thickened partially to make people comfortable when they wear the fabric.
A conventional fabric with at least one channel is formed by following three steps:
(1) multiple upper layers and multiple lowers layer are formed respectively;
(2) a normal sewing machine is used to sew some of the upper layers respectively on some of the lower layers to form multiple connecting segments;
(3) a double needle bar warp knitting machine for simplex fiber is used to sew remains of the upper layers and remains of the lower layers to form at least one single channel; and
(4) the at least one channel is sewed respectively between the connecting segments to form the fabric with multiple channels.
Each of the at least one channel may be filled with fillers to partially thicken the fabric. However, the conventional fabric with the at least one channel is formed by complex procedure that wastes time. Thus, a cost of the fabric with the at least one channel will increase and customers have to pay more to get the fabric.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a fabric to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.